1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose vehicle in which the floor area of a deck or the like is increased to use it as a multi-purpose space.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, the use of a deck of a truck has been substantially limited to carrying a cargo because it has a limited area due to limitations placed thereon for the reasons of traveling functions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose vehicle in which the floor area of a deck or the like can be increased to use it as a multi-purpose space when needed without interference with normal traveling.